Christmas Time at PCA
by chichicutie
Summary: Christmas Time at PCA is bad for Dana. She always goes home for the Christmas but this year her parents don't want her home for Xmas. Who is going to cheer her up. A cute Christmas tale between to haterslovers.
1. Chapter 1

**Christmas Time at PCA Part l  
Dana POV**

**Three Shot**

Christmas. Who hasn't heard of the holiday? It is Christmas time. I am stuck in PCA for winter break. Well we are having this huge party here that I heard rocks every year. Well every year since PCA let girls in. It is weird for me not to spend such a big holiday at home. My family is well have always been close. Even when I was at France. They would fly home even if it was for one day. My mom told me it be better to stay at PCA this year. My parents are going though a tough time. They want to rekindle their love. Sure I want my parents together but I still want to be with them. This is going to be the worst Christmas of my life. Then I am in California for a winter holiday. All my life I had a white Christmas. I live in upstate New York but not to far from the city. I am going to have a Christmas were the coldest temperature is about 6o something degrees. There is a thunder storm that was suppose to already hit. It just been thundering for three days straight. Now on Christmas Eve it is still thundering as if that is enough there hasn't been sunlight since yesterday. Just a gray ugly sad sky that has hidden PCA from the beauty of sunlight.

"Dana!" I heard someone yell from the hallway.

I knew the voice right away. The person opened my door. I let out a huge sigh.

"Zoey wants to know if you are going to help decorate," Logan said.

"I don't know. I don't feel so well," I told him.

I wasn't even happy to see Logan. Truth is I shouldn't be happy to see him. Since I 'hate' him. Which was untrue only to me.

"What is wrong. You been so depress lately," Logan said looking like he really cared for me.

"Nothing," I lied.

"Sure?" he asked me while he looked at me like he was trying to see inside me.

Just then a loud crack of thunder was heard from the sky. I jumped a little.

"God!" I yelled.

"What is so wrong. It has been like that for like three days," Logan said.

"That is the problem. It is Christmas time Logan! It is suppose to snow not be a thunder storm," I yelled at him.

"I know that. Just hope it isn't going to pour on Christmas," he told me.

"Whatever. I am going back to bed. Wake me up when tomorrow is done with," I told him.

"It is Christmas Eve. Be happy," he told me.

After I jumped into bed I pulled the covers up. Logan came to he side of my bed. I thought he was going to try to talk me out of being depress but this is Logan. He pushed me out of bed onto the floor. The covers came with me. I hit my head really hard on the ground. Logan's laughter stop as my head thumped on the ground. I didn't try to get up because my head felt like it weighed over a ton. The covers enveloped my face. Logan pulled the off of me. When I saw his face it scared me. He looked like he was on the verge of tears. When he saw me laying there with my eyes open he looked pissed. Really furious at me. I didn't understand. What did I do wrong?

"God what is wrong with you. I thought you had passed out or something!" he yelled at me.

Just then I realized that Logan cared for me. It touch my heart for a second.

"You pushed me. Help me up. My head is killing me," I told him.

Logan didn't touch me. He just got a worried look on his face.

"Are you okay?" he asked me.

"I am fine. Just my head it hurts. Help me up please," I asked him.

Logan picked me up bridal style. I didn't mean for him to pick me up like that as if I cared though. I love how his strong arms carried to my bed even though it lasted for less than a minute. He tucked me under the covers.

"Do you guys have an ice pack?" he asked me.

"In the mini refrigerator. You know Zoey is ready for anything," I said.

He came back without speaking a word. He sat on the edge of my bed next to my pillow. He place the ice pack on the back my head. He started to play with my hair. I loved every moment of it. There was a silence that I couldn't handle.

"What you like playing with my hair?" I asked him.

"Sure," he said how ever he stop. God my big mouth. "So Cruz what is the hate for Christmas?" he asked me.

"I don't know," I told him.

"You got dressed today I heard before Lola, Nicole and Zoey were up. You haven't left your room. Why?" he asked me.

"Maybe because this Christmas is going to suck," I told him.

"No it isn't. God what do I have to do to get your in the Christmas sprit?" he asked.

"I don't know," I told him.

"Do I have to dress up like Santa and sing to you," he said playfully.

I laughed at the image of Logan in a red suit looking fat.

"Every other Christmas before you would leave for your family house you be in the best of moods. Now this year you are dressed in bed depress. What happen?" I asked him.

"I stop believing in St. Nick," I told him in a sarcastic voice.

Logan gasp. "You don't believe in him?" Logan asked with a smirk.

"Logan," I said playfully.

"Oh. Okay. Well I believe in St. Nick," he told me.

I looked at him to see if he was lying. There was no smirk on his face.

"You are kidding right?" I asked him.

"No. I believe in the sprit of him. You should to. Christmas is about giving. When we gave our presents tomorrow we are each others very own Santa," he told me.

"Wow Logan. That actually made a lot of sense," I said.

"Thank you. I know. I know," he said. I rolled my eyes."Really Cruz. What is wrong with you?" he asked me.

"Logan what was you favorite Christmas?" I asked him not answering his question.

"This one," he said.

"What is wrong with you. Have you looked out side," I asked him sitting up forgetting about my head.

That cause a big headache my way. I close my eyes trying to block out the pain. Logan put my head into his lap. He massaged my head.

"So. This is the first Christmas that I am going to spend with someone I care about," he told me.

"You family isn't here and. . ." I began until he cut me off.

"So. I don't care for them to much. I hardly know them. They don't know nothing about me either. I bet if you asked them my middle name they would be wrong," he said.

I felt bad for him. Here I am mad because my family is going though a year they want to be alone. When his parents don't even care enough to see him. I felt really bad for him. He never had his father's guidance or known a mother's Love. I doubt he ever had a family Thanksgiving or Christmas to spend with them. I don't understand what is the point of having a child if you aren't going to love them the right way? Why would this be his favorite Christmas? His friends were his family. Maybe it is a certain girl here. I hope it is is me. There is a chance that it is me. Who am I kidding? What would he see in me?

"Then who you care about at PCA," I asked wanting to know.

"Well it is a girl. . ." he started to say until the door opening cut him off.

"Dana have you seen. . ." Zoey started.

I tried to sit up knowing that the way we were looked like something was going on. I just fell back to Logan's lap. I felt like someone just punched me in the back of my head. I have to remember to never be a boxer.

"Dana. Stop making sudden movement," Logan told me.

I felt his hands coming to my head to massage my head, again. I knew I should have stopped him because Zoey was there but I didn't. It just felt so right. Now Zoey is going to go tell everybody about this.

"What is going on?" Zoey asked.

"Nothing. I came to get Dana," Logan said.

"So he pushed me off my bed. Now I can barley move without getting a headache or light headed," I told Zoey.

"Oh my God. Dana are you okay?' she asked me.

"She is fine. I got her," Logan said.

"Okay," Zoey said a bit surprised at Logan.

I was surprised, too. Why was Logan suddenly very protective of me?I looked up Logan. He looked down to me as soon as Zoey left the room.

"Yes?" he said.

"Nothing," I told him lying.

"Okay," he said. "Dana want to go to the dance with me tonight," asked me.

Maybe Logan does like me. I so don't have a dress. I am sure the girls wouldn't mind helping me. Then they would want me to admit that I like Logan. I will never. Like for two years since I been back from France they been trying to get me to say it. I never did or thought I would because I thought he didn't like me. I guess I was wrong. Or could be wrong. Now that I have a chance of getting him. I don't see the problem in telling my friends who I like. Or Love. If I don't find a dress I won't go. The dance is tonight. So what if I don't find a dress. God my headache is getting bigger.

"If I feel better. Maybe," I told him with a smirk.

"Fine. I got back up dates so it doesn't matter. So Cruz is going to the dance with me. I never thought I would have you in my arms. I guess tonight I will. I might not let go" he flirted.

I opened my mouth to say something but didn't.

"So what you want for Christmas?" he asked.

I wanted to say you but I said snow and m family.

"Your family okay. Snow?" he asked me like I was weird.

"Yep. What you want?" I asked him.

"I tell you only if you get your gifts," he said with a smirk.

"There is no way it is going to snow or my family," I said.

"Hey you never know," he said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes.

"I got to go get ready for night," he told me while getting up.

"We still got like 5 hours," I told him.

"I know but I got to look sexy for you," he told me.

He grabbed my phone. He gave it to me.

"Just call if you need anything," he said.

"Okay. But can you get me an aspirin?" I asked him.

"Okay," he said.

He went into the bathroom and came out with the bottle. He stopped at the fridge for a bottle of water. He handed me the stuff.

"Thanks," I said.

"Don't take to much," he told me.

"Okay Doctor," I said.

"Hot Doctor to you," he said before he left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Christmas Time at PCA Part ll  
Dana POV**

**Three Shot **

As soon as 'Hot Doctor' left I grabbed my phone and called the girls. Well Nicole because I know she would understand this problem.

"Emergency," I said as soon as she picked up.

"What. Are you okay?" Nicole said rather loud.

It didn't bother me because I only have 5 hours to get ready as Logan siad. I heard Zoey and Lola around her.

"I have a date for the dance with no outfit," I said.

"Oh my God. Were are you at. We are coming. This major," Nicole.

She hanged up on me. I sat on my bed tapping my foot wondering if we will be able to complete this task in 5 hours. Then the door opened showing a tired Nicole, by herself.

"Were is everyone?" I yelled.

"Well the gang was in charge of decorating the gym for the dance. Then you didn't show up so it was jus the six of us. Then Zoey sent Logan to look for you then he didn't come back with you. He didn't come back at all. So that leaves five people. Then you made the call. Zoey said she need everyone to work. So I am working on your outfit. Then when I am done I am going to call on Lola she is doing hair. Then Zoey is coming to do makeup," Nicole said quickly not wasting any time.

She was flying around the room grabbing her purse her jacket while applying a thin layer of makeup.

"Okay. I feel bad for Zoey. I know this whole thing meant a lot for her. I play it to her by telling her who my date is first," I said.

I really did feel bad for Zoey. I also didn't want to tell the girls yet about my crush on Logan.

"Well everybody in the gang knows that you like Logan. The real story is how you and him hooked up finally," Nicole said. "Come on to the mall."

"Okay. Well I tell Zoey how we hooked up first," I said.

"All is fair. Come Dana we are speed walking," Nicole said.

"Why?" I asked.

"The bus leaves at 2:30 it is 2:12. the next bus comes at 3:00. Thirty minutes means a lot when finding the perfect dress," she explained.

"Then we got to run," I said.

We took off running. I kept my pace for Nicole.

_---Zoey 101---_

"How about burgundy?" Nicole asked me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Logan is going to wear a suit with a tie. His little napkin is burgundy and so is his tie," she said.

That has to be the worst thing about this dance. It is a formal dance. That means dresses and ties. I haven't wore a dress since my sweet sixteen.

"Why do you know this?" I asked.

"I was trying to find out what color Michael was going to wear for Lola. You knowing they been dancing around each other since last year. Mike told me what he is wearing red, Chase who is wearing green, and Logan who is wearing burgundy," Nicole ranted.

"Why didn't you tell me this an hour ago?" I asked her.

"I forgot," she said.

"What made you remember it?" I asked her.

"That sexy burgundy dress on the mannequin," Nicole said.

I looked at the dress. It was fire. "Couldn't you just point the dress out and skip out the whole conversation?" I asked.

"I guess," she said.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to the dress. It was amazing.

"Try it on," Nicole said handing me a dress my size.

It was a halter style top that went it a v-neck. The dress was suede. The 3 inch thick halter string was silk that continue till the v neck touch. It looked to be about 3 inches above my knees.

I bit my lip. "Isn't it to flashy," I asked.

"Dana we are seniors how long you liked Logan?" she said in more of a statement.

"I don't know," I said with puppy eyes knowing where she was going and not wanting her to go there.

"Those work on Logan, not me. Go try it on," she said pushing me to the dressing room.

I rolled my eyes at her statement wondering though if my puppy dog eyes would work on Logan. I glanced in the mirror when I had finished putting my dress on on. I had to have a second look. It look amazing on me. Dana Cruz and dress were a no. Now it is a hell yes. It didn't even look flashy on me. It look sexy not sleazy. I walked out of the dressing room and Nicole looked at me.

"Wow," was all she said.

I smiled a smile that rarely came out of my soul to show the world. A women nearby who was with a sales clerk looked at me.

"I want that dress if it looks as good on me as it does her," she said pointing to me.

I turned around to the dressing around to put my clothes on. I giggled at the lady's comment. Dana Cruz never giggles. I think it is the dress. I feel like a girl no a woman in it. I know I was taking this dress. I loved it.

Nicole and I walked to the counter to pay. The dress was $350. I love my daddy's credit card for these moments. My parents owe me this money since they deserted me on Christmas.

_---Zoey 101--- _

Nicole and I walked though the door the room laughing. I had so much fun today. I regret not being so close to Nicole though our high school years.

"Nicole, you don't have a date do you?" I asked her.

"No," she said.

The mood in the room had change. I felt bad for bringing up the question however it has been bugging me all day.

"Why?" I asked letting curiosity get the best of me.

"Well no guy asked me. I am tired of chasing guys around campus for them to notice me. So I am flying solo tonight. Whatever. If a cute guy asks me to dance then it be perfect," she said. "Save me a dance D," Nicole said with a laugh.

"Of course," I replied.

"Well Lola is next," Nicole said.

"Well I think I am ready for her," I said.

"Better be," Lola said in the doorway.

"Well I got to go," Nicole said

"So," Lola said

"Yea," I said a bit scared.

I loved my hair. I didn't want anything major to happen to it.

"Well you have beautiful hair that I think Logan love. So I think we shouldn't do nothing to it," Lola said

"So what are you going to do?" I asked her.

"Well wash it. Give you more bounce to your curls. Very lose we are going to pull the front back. You short baby curls will stay around you face. I want that simple sexy look that acts like you just put a pin in your have a walked out the door," she said

"I do that everyday," I said

"This will be more elegant," she said She went to her dresser and picked up something. "This is the pin." She handed it to me.

It was a bobby style pin that had burgundy rubies in it.

"Wow. Is it yours?" I asked.

"No it was your Christmas gift. It comes with matching sterling silver earrings with the rubies on it and a sterling silver chin with a single ruby on it," she said

"I love you guys," I said

She laughed. "Well you know it is weird that it matching a dress I heard you brought."

"How does Nicole get this information to you?" I asked her.

"She is Nicole. She is like a spy. I swear the government should hire her."

_---Zoey 101-- _

Lola was doing the final touches on my hair. I can't believe how I feel. Even on my sweet sixteen I didn't feel like this. I feel like a lady. A lady who is going to wear burgundy.

"I heard you are going with Michael," I said

"Well yes. I forgot to tell you. I am dating Michael!" she squealed.

"Since when?" I asked happy for her.

"Well today. I was really stress thinking of your hair and working all day and how Michael and me are flirting but it is still not a dating relationship. So he kissed me on the lips when were under the mistletoe. I yelled at him telling him to ask me out already if he was and if he wasn't then just leave me alone. So he asked me out," Lola said like it was nothing.

"Wow," I said with a small chuckle.

"No what is wow is your hair," she said

I turned around to look at the mirror. My hair was magnificent. Just then Nicole and Zoey walked though the door.

"Wow you hair is rocking," Nicole said

"Thanks," Lola said

"Well the gym is done. It look superb," Zoey said

I laughed. "I can't wait to see it," I told her.

Zoey smiled at me.

"Well now that Zoey is here I would would like to hear the story of how Logan and you got together," Nicole said

"You didn't tell them," Zoey asked.

"I feel bad that I was taking your workers," I told her.

"Understood. Anyway tell," she said

"Well I have been depress lately since my parents didn't want to have a family Christmas this year. They want to rekindle the lost love. I am a bit selfish so I got mad that I have spend Christmas in a gray sky California," I told them.

"Look out side, D," Lola said

I looked out side to a bit sunlight.

"How?" I asked.

"It was raining when we were at the mall. When we came back the clouds were going always but not yet. So I guess we didn't notice. Now it is sunny. Back to the story," Nicole said

"Okay. So Logan came and was talking to me. I really didn't want to hear it. So I hide under the covers and he come and threw me off the bed. I bang my head. I couldn't move," I started.

"This doesn't sound nice," Nicole said putting.

"What do you expect. It is Dana and Logan. What I saw when I came in here I know it has to get better," Zoey said

"Wait what you saw," Nicole asked.

"Just let her finish," Lola said

"Well he looked really scared. Then mad. He yelled at me because he thought I was hurt. I just told him to help me up because I couldn't move. He looked at me all scared. He carried in his arms bridal style to the bed. He got me an ice pack and started to play with my hair. Then we had this conversation about me being depress on Christmas after he stopped. Later on I asked him what was his favorite Christmas. He said this one. I was like why as I moved my head. I just got a major headache. So Logan took my head on his lap. He just massage my temples. I asked him why again. He said because it was the first Christmas he is going to spend with someone he cares about. I knew it had to be a girl. Then Zoey walked it. So I moved my head. I just got the headache back stronger. So I fell into his lap. We told Zoey the story. She offered to help but Logan said he got me. Then he asked me to the dance after. He asked me what I wanted for Christmas. I told him family and snow. Then I asked him what he wanted he said he'll tell me after I get my gifts," I said rushing thought the story.

"Aww. It got good at the end," Nicole said

"I feel bad for Logan. You know him and his family never get along. Last year he spent Christmas here. We all went home for Christmas," Lola said

I looked at her. Why didn't I know this. We all just sat there with sad looks on our faces.

"Well I got to do make-up," Zoey said

_---Zoey 101--- _

Lola was almost ready. Nicole was almost ready. My make up getting last touches. Zoey had her dress on with no make-up done.

"Zoe you sure you going o get ready in time," I asked her as he added a puff of blush to my checks. It was barely nothing.

"I been dating Chase for 3 years. I wear anything it doesn't matter. You got to impress Logan tonight. You are going to do that," she said

Today my friends have been there for me like never before. I felt bad or acting like a brat the past couple of days.

"Done," she said

I looked it the mirror. I looked it. It was so light yet natural but noticeable. Zoey walked away to finish getting ready. I put on the jewelry that Lola gave me. I turned to my friends. Lola was done and has helping Zoey with her makeup. They didn't notice my teary eyes as if Nicole would miss it.

"Are you okay!" she squealed.

"It is just that I love you guys. I want to thank all of you," I said

Lola and Zoey were looking at me smiling.

"No crying till later you makeup will ruin," Zoey said

"I know. I just want to thanks you," I said

Soon we were all in a circle. Tears clouding all of our eyes.

"This is our last year," Nicole said

We all nodded.

"We might not see each other no more," Lola said

"Don't say that," I said

"Yea. Logan and Dana are going to the same college in New York. Now we all know why Logan worked his ass off last year to get into Yale with Dana. I am going o NYU in New York city! Michael, Lola and Chase are going to be in that arts college in California. Zoey is going to be a few miles away from their college," Nicole said

It was true. Half of us are in New York and the other half are staying in California.

"I always wondered why he applied to my dream college," Dana said.

We all laugh. I wiped the tears in the corner of my eyes.

"Come on on 20 minutes left," Nicole said when he alarm rang.

"You had that set?" I asked.

She nodded.

I am going to make this a three shot. Hopefully **finger crossed** it will be updated before Christmas.


	3. Christmas Time at PCA Part lll

**Thanks for reviewing.**

**Christmas Time at PCA Part lll  
Dana POV**

**Three Shot**

Zoey had already been picked up by Chase because he wanted to have a short walk and talk with her. Nicole just stood in front of the mirror mumbling to herself. Lola was walking around nervous. I was more scared than I have ever been. Then there was a soft knock on the door. Lola opened it. It was Michael. He grabbed her and kissed her. I think it is so cute. I remember that stage. I thought when Zoey and Chase were at that kiss all the time stage. It took them a while to get their. Something has been off with them well more or less some thing has been off with Zoey. Lola and Michael said their goodbyes as they were off. Nicole came and sat next to me.

"Hey, scared?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Don't be you look great. He would be lucky to have you. Remember that. He is lucky tonight not you," she said.

"Thanks," I said.

"Welcome," she said.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"That might be him, go to the bathroom act like you haven't been ready forever already," she whispered.

I slipped on my small burgundy heels and rushed to the bathroom. I heard Nicole open the door before she told him I was almost done. Then she excused herself and left the room. I tired to get rid of the lump in my throat. I open the door to the bathroom as I stepped up.

"Wow, you look wow," was all he said.

I blushed. Yes I blushed because of Logan. He looked amazing. Logan in a suit is wow. In all my years of dreaming about him I never dreamt of him in a suit. Now standing before me was a dreamy Logan looking like a god.

"Thanks," I said.

"I don't know if we could go together," he said.

I frowned.

"There is no way my date my date can look better then me," he said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes.

"Lets go Casanova." I said. "You look good yourself," I finally said.

"I am coming," he said with a smile. "Yes. I know I look good."

I felt good for making Logan really smile. Hopefully making this a good Christmas for him knowing he had few of those.

_---Zoey 101---_

I have no clue how Zoey did it but she did. The gym was amazing. It was winter wonderland. Everything was baby blue and white. In the middle of the room a huge snowflake hung form the ceiling.

"It looks nice." Logan said.

"Yea it does," I said.

"Don't run away after 12. I am giving you your Christmas gifts then," he said.

"Logan you already did. We give our gifts to each other yesterday night," I said.

I was wearing the ankle bracelet he gave me. Lola gift was the jewelry. The shoes that Zoey got me. There are so many more things in my room.

"Don't worry about. You gave me a happy Christmas for the first time. I am going to give you something you will never forget," he whispered in my ear.

Goose bumps ran through my body as he stood close.

"Cold my dear?" he flirted.

"Lets just dance," said pulling him to the dance floor with his tie.

Brittany Spears Christmas song was playing on the speakers. Logan laughed at this but followed at my weak pull on his tie. We dance to a pop singer that I hate. It didn't matter. It was Christmas. Logan was so funny. He was dancing so funny. I know he was doing it to make me laugh. He looked like a fool.

_Oh Santa, can you hear me...?  
Oh Santa, well he's all I want  
Just for me, underneath my Christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here,  
Santa that's my only wish this year  
Santa that's my only wish this year. _

We finish dancing as the song died down. We were dancing the whole night. Our feet never left the dance floor. We danced to the rock, the r&b, the hip hip, and slow jams. We played around, teased each other, and flirted.

"Go on get me punch," I told him as I walked to my chair.

I sat down in the table. Nicole came running over to me.

"So how is it going?" she asked.

"Fine," I told her.

"Wonderful," she said with a smile that faded quick.

I looked to the direction she was looking at. I knew why her smile faded. There was 'King Player' himself flirting with a girl. God he can't take a two minute break. I looked away.

"I hate him," I said.

"Me too," Lola piped in glaring at the image at the punch table.

"Where is Mike?' I asked trying to change the subject.

"Getting me punch. While he is there he better punch Logan, too," she said.

"Look it is not like we are dating," I said.

"Okay but you are his date. Plus where is the Dana that would have already kicked his ass?" asked Nicole.

"Hey," Logan said while sitting next to me with my punch.

I didn't look at him while I know the girls were glaring him down.

"Okay? What did I do?" he asked.

"You are lucky you are sitting next to Dana or I would have threw this punch at you. I just don't want to ruin her dress," Lola said before walking off.

I had to laugh at what she said. Was that a threat. These girls don't know nothing.

"Why is she mad at me?" Logan asked Nicole and me.

"Hey I am mad at you, too," Logan said.

"Great, Dana are you mad at me?" he asked.

"Why should I be? You are Logan. Nothing is going to change that. I am okay being friends just don't act like you want to be more," I said and got up.

I wanted to throw the punch at him so bad I was afraid I was going to break in tears.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true...  
All I want for Christmas is  
You ... yeah_

Mariah Carey song played in the speaker. I tried to rush through the people in the gym. I just felt like I was going in circles. Some how I ended in the middle of the room. Then there was a big light that landed on me. I couldn't see nothing.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
(and I) Don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
(ahhh) Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you...You baby_

"Give it up for PCA Christmas Princess! She is beautiful flower that we would all love to see her look like this everyday. Dana Cruz" the voice yelled over the song.

People clapped and cheered for me. I didn't move. How in the hell did I win this. I didn't even know they had a princess. Wait who is the Prince? Please if there is a God out there don't let it be Logan.

"Now our PCA Prince. We all hate him yet love him. Logan Resse!" the voice yelled again.

He made his way to the center of the room. That was where I was standing. Why couldn't he go find somewhere else to stand.

_Oh I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
(and I) I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
(ahh)To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
You baby_

Logan stood next to me then pulled me into a dancing position. I agreed to it since everyone was watching. I didn't want to mess up my last year at PCA just because of this one night.

"I am sorry I just don't know what I did," he said.

"Forget it."

"No," he said. "I can't."

_Oh all the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere (so brightly baby)  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air (oh)  
And everyone is singing (oh yeah)  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need -   
won't you please bring my baby to me..._

"Just shut up and smile," I told him.

"Fine. Was it that girl at the punch table?"

"I thought you had no clue what you did?" I asked him.

"I didn't think it would be that. It isn't like we are dating yet," he said while he turned me.

Yet? What did he mean.

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is  
You_

All I want for Christmas is you baby

The song ended we went our different ways. It was about 11:30 when I last saw Logan in the dance floor. That didn't stop me from having a good time. I was princess of this party. I party hard.

It was now near the end of the party the clock will strike 12 anytime now.

"Okay people. Last dance of the party. We are going to end with a slow tune that will finish it off just right," the DJ said.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was Logan. He didn't say nothing. He just put his hand out for me to take which I did. I followed him the floor. We dance softly yet no words were spoken. I rested my head on his shoulder. I looked around the room.

I saw Nicole dancing with Randy. He was the sweetest boy yet he was also gay. Nicole and him were best friends. Then I saw Lola and Michael dancing while making out. I told you when you are first going out with someone the love is so fresh it is nasty. I saw Chase and Zoey who had been together all night. Zoey doesn't know it yet but Chase is going to ask her to marry her at the end of this song. I smiled but kept my eye on them not wanting to miss Chase get down on one knee in front of almost the whole senior class.

"Ready for Chase to pop the question?" Logan asked as we stopped dancing. We both turn to Zoey and Chase not wanting to miss nothing. Chase got down on one knee. Zoey looked scared but happy.

We couldn't hear nothing from where we were at but there faces told the story. Chase pulled out the ring. By now the spotlight was on them. Everyone was watching.

"Yes!" Zoey screamed.

Chase jumped up to hug and kiss her. Wow. This really is a Christmas to remember. Everyone clapped.

_---Zoey 101---_

It was 12:15 and Logan had gathered the gang outside. He told us to follow him. So we did. We walked into some building. We took the elevator to the top where a helicopter was waiting for us.

"Where are you going?" Chase yelled over the loud noise.

"Just get in!" he yelled.

We did. Logan got in the front seat by the captain. The helicopter pulled up.

"Is is going to be a long ride?" Nicole asked.

"10 minutes," Logan said.

I thought hard about where Logan was taking us.

"What a day. First Logan and Dana almost get together, then Lola and Michael are dating. Now Zoey and Chase are Getting married," Nicole yelled.

"I know. So Zoey how you feel?" Lola asked.

"Lost for words," Zoey said with a smile.

Now I know something is wrong with her. I will get to the bottom of this. She should be so joyful.

"Anyway. Dana so you and Logan?" Zoey asked.

I shook my head.

"Why?" she asked.

"He is an ass," I said.

"Do you want your gift or not?" Logan asked.

"Wait this part of my gift?" I asked him.

"I told you not to go running no where after 12 because I had a surprise for you," he said.

"Well I still get to have my opinions," I said.

"Well I could turn this helicopter around," he said.

"Well I guess I could state my opinion of you after I get my gift," I said.

"Better," he commented. "We are here" he said.

It took about 3 minutes for the helicopter to be quiet. We were all out side just watching the snow hit the ground. I looked around and it was snowing. It was wonderful. Everything was white.

"Wow. I never had a white Christmas,"Lola said.

A couple of 'Me too' followed her.

"You said you wanted snow," he told me while holding me from behide.

"I did," I said. "So what do you want?" I asked.

"I told you only after you get what you want. How can I get my family?" I asked.

"Look around."

I did. The slopes, the cabin, the trails. I realized we were at a ski resort. Could it be the same one as my parents was at?

"That way," he said.

I looked down below the staircase. There they were. My parents. I looked at Logan. He smiled at me. He nodded. I ran to them.

"Merry Christmas," they told me.

I laughed. How merry this Christmas was.

"When Logan called us telling us how sad you were he told us his plan. We agreed to it. We didn't know you were going to be so unhappy. So is he your boyfriend?" my dad asked.

"I wished," I told him.

"Is he gay," my mother asked in a sharp tone.

"No," I said. "Come met my friends."

I pulled them up the staircase in front of my friend.

"This is Chase and Zoey. They got engaged tonight. Lola and Michael started gong out tonight. This Nicole. She is happy being single. This Logan. I guess you already talk to him," I said.

"Yes, I have," my father said.

He shook everyone hand as my move gave everyone a kiss on the check with a hug.

"Nice to meet you all finally after years about hearing of everyone. How about you spend New Year weekend with us in upstate?" my mom asked everyone.

No one seemed to disagree.

"Sure," Lola said. "Nice," Chase commented. "That is good," Michael said. "I love it," Zoey said in her manner. "It be fun," Nicole stated.

"Logan?" my dad asked him.

"On one term," he said.

I could tell my father liked Logan already. I am a daddy's girl. My dad likes anyone that makes me happy.

"What?" my dad asked.

"If I am allowed to date your daughter," he said.

Wow Logan is crazy. He just asked that in front of everyone. My friends and family.

"Sure. Just don't hurt her," my daddy said.

"I would never," Logan said.

"So do I have a say in this?" I asked.

"Well Dana do you want to be my girlfriend?" Logan asked.

"Duh," I said.

I kissed Logan on the spot. My dad huffed a little at this. There were 'finallys' said. I think even my mom said it, too.

"Was that what you wanted?" I asked him.

"Yep. My number one wish on my list," he said.

Who would knew. My Christmas at PCA had to be my best Christmas.I got my Family, snow and Logan.

**I will have a New years story to follow this one.**


End file.
